Zhicong Elite Immortal
Back to main Elite page Levels and Stats: Fighting - Lv 100 (2,903 Life, 430 Def, 1,133 Atk) Harvesting - Lv 46 (3 Mining, 3 Gathering, 4 Anatomy) Making - Lv 32 (4 Fashionista, 2 Outfitter, 1 Alchemy) Combat skills: { Bite - 3, Rend Flesh - 2, Drink Life - 3, Inhuman Precision - 2, Psychic Spear - 1, Shadow Mirror - 2 Shadow Dance, Mist Form, Dark Angel Hunger, Blood Nova, Blood Ritual, Blood Frenzy } I actually still have 2 points left to allocate, since I'm already satisfied with my current skills. It doesn't help that I'm a perfectionist who doesn't want to get anything wrong, just in case they introduce more skills in future. Maybe someone would like to advise me where those extra points belong to...? I've selected all my skills carefully with a lean mean killing machine in mind. None of them are useless, but perhaps the least useful one is Dark Angel - I expected a fairly large boost to Life, but all I got was a measly extra 110 HP. The Shadow Dance + Inhuman Precision combo is a must-have, especially for people who love big numbers! Shadow Mirror Lv 2 is also absolutely amazing (and so is my alliteration), and I love it so much that my entire built is created around it - I've focused on Attack and Life, with only token points to Def, which would be 0 if I had my way. Favourite mission: I've done Half Moon Rendezvous the most - in fact, I've just gotten the Silver Order Elder achievement for completing it 1,000 times, woot! - but I'd be blatantly lying if I said I actually enjoyed mindlessly filling up Topaz's storeroom with USB drives. (With the amount I gave her, she could totally become a leading USB drive supplier in the region.) My favourite is in fact the seasonal Christmas mission which required you to fight Crazed Holiday Shopping Zombies in the Commercial District. Nothing makes you feel more powerful than massacring 15 zombies with Blood Frenzy while they babble about their shopping woes. The hides and bones are of course a bonus. ;) (In case you were wondering - I tried that with 30 zombies all at once (see image), but the swarm of zombies overwhelmed my computer and ate its motherbrain. Good thing I had my secret weapon of Ctrl+Alt+Del.) What making skills do you mainly use? What do you enjoy about making? I mainly only use the few Fashionista recipes that produce good returns in terms of rubies. Honestly, I take it more of a chore and don't really enjoy it, other than being a source of income to feed my inexplicable undead desire for luxury rugs and bags. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? Rebalance the recipes and minion tasks. There's only a few recipes worth doing (e.g. sable jeans), since the price at which most other concoctions can be sold can't even cover the cost of their ingredients. Currently, it seems the price of items is arbitrarily defined; rather, there should be a greater monetary reward for making items which require rarer or higher level harvestables. The same applies for minion tasks - the only one actually worth doing is the very first one, since it takes only 1 min and will give the most points over time. That is, unless you're a horticulturist looking for random plants. The minions required and duration simply rises too much for further tasks to make them worthwhile. However, most of my pet peeves - inflation, minions, cluttered UI - were addressed in the latest massive patch, so I must say don't really have much to moan about. You wouldn't want to hear me whine on and on about lag after all, would you? Any words of wisdom, o wise man? Socialise, chat and help newbies out... but most of all HAVE FUN! ...Oh, and if you do see someone called Zhicong about town in his signature board shorts, do make an offering of a hug and a lifestone and he shall bestow eternal life upon you. Back to main Elite page